


Straw-Heart Alliance

by lululawlawlu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: This a collection of one-shot fics and artwork for LawLu week/ the 10 Days of LawLu 2017.





	1. Smile!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaboration for the first day of 10 Days of LawLu with the talented tumblr artist upbep who drew [this amazing, funny art!](https://upbep.tumblr.com/post/161187539859/first-day-of-10-days-of-lawlu-the-word-that-i)

Luffy perched on the railing of the upper deck in front of the kitchen, overlooking the lawn below as he waited for his afternoon snack. He savored the warm rays of sunlight that kissed his face through the clouds and the soft, sea-salt scented breeze that fluttered through his hair.

It would have been a perfectly beautiful day if not for Law sitting there below him making him doubt his judgement. Law had just propped himself there, eyes closed, back was to the mast, scowl stretched across his lips. Something about that grumpy look on his face felt terribly out of place. How could anyone look so down on a day was pretty much custom-made to bring happiness?

"Torao never smiles- not big, happy smiles anyway," Luffy commented agitatedly. "It's not natural."

"You're not natural," Usopp noted from behind him.

Nami giggled from her spot next to their sniper. "Maybe Torao's mind is just deep in thought," she suggested.

"Or Torao-kun could be contemplating what it would be like to be torn apart by sharks," Robin asserted with a gleam in her eye.

"Robin!"

"Torao should just stop thinking if it makes him so unhappy," Luffy decided. His own smile had converted itself into a pout from thinking too much about one unpleasant thing. He considered following his own advice, but this was his Torao they were talking about and he was important.

"It seems alright if he's thinking about how to take down the next yonkou," Zoro cut in, making his way up the steps.

"I still don't like that Torao never smiles." Luffy continued to eye Law from across the ship as his crew helped him contemplate the matter.

"Well maybe he's just not happy- simple as that," Sanji surmised, catching their conversation as he pushed through the kitchen door to deliver a tray of vanilla and mikan flavoured ice creams dipped into big, hearty bowls.

"Ice cream!" Luffy cheered. "Thanks, Sanji! You're the best! This will help make Torao happy for sure." He grabbed up bowl of ice cream in each hand and leapt down onto the lawn. He strode over to where Law sat to stand in the sun, casting his shadow over the grumpy surgeon.

"It's your lucky day, Torao~" Luffy sing-songed, "Get ready to smile, 'cause we've got icecream~"

Law looked up at him, his sullen expression unwavering. His eyes moved slowly up to Luffy's face as though just looking at him made Law tired.

"You can have mine. I'm good," Law refused.

"But it'll make you happy," Luffy protested. "Smile, and I'll give you some ice cream."

"I'm fine. I don't need ice cream."

"Just give me a big smile, Torao."

"Alright, alright," Law conceded. He ran his hands over his face, mentally preparing himself. He flashed a toothy grin at Luffy, though his eyebrows were still furrowed. It was the kind of look that appeared naturally only when he was taunting his opponents. Some might even say the expression itself was threatening- a look that suggested some kind of sadistic pleasure behind it.

"No, not like that," Luffy pouted. "That's a murder smile. I want to see Torao's happy smile."

Luffy set the bowls of ice cream down and climbed into Law's lap. He didn't understand why Law couldn't smile well, but maybe he just needed a little help.

"Smile!" Luffy encouraged him, taking hold of Law's cheeks with his fingers, pulling his mouth up into a sufficient closed-mouth smile. He kind of looked happy though his grumpy eyebrows still said otherwise. Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the juxtaposition of the two halves of Law's face.

"What are you doing, Mugiwara-ya!?" Law grabbed Luffy's hands, ripping them away from his face. He massaged his pinched cheeks with his own hands.

"I was just trying to help you smile," Luffy said with a pout. "I only want to see that you're happy, but you never smile."

If his stupid Torao didn't want to smile and be happy then Luffy couldn't make him. He was just going to have to stay grumpy forever. Luffy decided that he was done thinking about it. He dumped all the ice cream together into one bowl. He scooped up as much as he could get onto a spoon. He sloppily shoveled spoonfuls of it into his mouth as he tried to think of things other than getting get Law to smile.

The sound Luffy heard next startled him out of his thoughts. He wasn't expecting it, and at first he wasn't sure just what he'd heard, but it sounded like Law laughing. He turned to look at Law to see that he had what appeared to be a real smile on his face. The curve of his mouth was suddenly so soft, so genuinely happy. Luffy blinked at him, wide-eyed and confused.

"How did you get ice cream on your nose?" Law laughed, leaning in to wipe the tip of Luffy's nose with his finger. "I don't want to encourage you, but you really are too cute sometimes. Especially with that little pout," he admitted.


	2. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a collaboration for the 2nd day of 10 Days of LawLu. The story is based on artwork by the wonderful tumblr artist yumenofude who drew [this lovely art!](https://yumenofude.tumblr.com/post/161199963185/10-days-of-lawlu-day-2-t-for-treasure)

The night before the samurai arrived in Zou and everyone went their separate ways Nekomamushi had called for a banquet. The Mink Tribe showed a great display of hospitality in preparing a variety of fruit to accompany rare cured meats and unique dishes which they usually served only on the most special occasions.

Luffy spent the night stuffing his mouth with succulent meats from creatures found on Zou while socializing with anyone and everyone he could meet. After a hearty dish of Nekomamushi's favourite lasagna he made his way over to where Nami and Usopp were sitting in a small circle with some of the Heart Pirates and a few Minks. They seemed to be engaged in a game.

"Ooohh, what are you playing?" Luffy queried, pushing his way into the circle between Nami and an auburn-haired man who wore a hat shaped like an orca.

"A hand-slap drinking game," a woman with fluffy hair and a small, striped hat answered him from Nami's other side. "It's silly, but it's surprisingly a lot of fun."

"Yeah, " Nami agreed. "Let me and Ikkaku show you. So you put your hands out like this," she explained holding her hands out to the other woman with the palms up.

"Then the other person puts their hands on top," Ikkaku continued as she lightly placed her hands over Nami's. "If Nami can hit the top of my hands before I pull them away, then I drink. If she misses then she drinks."

"You might not believe it, but Captain came up with this game," the orca-wearing man boasted.

"He came up with the drinking part anyway," a man with a penguin on his hat laughed from across the circle. "This is a common game for kids back in North Blue without the drinking part."

"Oh, where is Torao?" Luffy asked no one in particular, standing to look around.

"Who?"

"He means Captain."

"Who knows? He gets tired of being social really quickly."

Luffy half-listened to the Heart Pirates talk as he wandered off into the crowd of partying Minks and Pirates, scanning the area for his allied captain.

"Torao!" Luffy cried out, having spied Law leaning against a thick tree trunk, watching the party from a considerable distance. He dashed toward the other captain, flinging his arms out to coil around Law and pull him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"What are you doing? Let me go," Law protested. His cheeks flushed a warm red as he writhed under Luffy's snaking arms.

"I'm giving you a hug, silly Torao!" Luffy chirped happily.

"Ugh, but why?"

"Because I'm happy when I'm with you!"

The answer was simple. Luffy didn't quite know how to explain the waves of excitement rolling in his chest when he thought of Law, or that he felt more alive and free when he was with Law. He also felt kind of eager for something, but he really didn't know what it was. All he was really sure of was that being with Law made him happy.

Law eyed him skeptically but seemed to relax and accept his hug. "I'm pretty sure you're just excited because of the party," he spoke. "Why would it have to do with me?"

"Because you're my…" Luffy hummed, trying to find the right word.

"Ally?"

"No." 'Ally' wasn't right.

"Friend?"

"No." 'Friend' wasn't deep enough- he was sure that they had grown closer since Dressrosa.

Law opened his mouth to make a third suggestion but was cut off with Luffy's admission.

"You're my treasure!" he had decided with flushed cheeks and a smile so sweet, so soft that it was sure to melt Law's heart. He hugged Law closer, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed close.

"And I suppose you're mine," Law admitted, he shifted under the arms that snaked around his body to give Luffy's arm a reassuring squeeze.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys aren't very good at torture, are you?” Law taunted from where he sat on the floor. The chair he’d been tied to lay splintered in pieces around him, his blood splattered across the floor. “I don't think you've broken any of my bones yet and I still have all of my fingernails.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Wano- Story 1
> 
> 10 Days of LawLu day 3
> 
> This was a collaboration with tumblr artist yumenofude [whose amazing artwork you can see here.](https://yumenofude.tumblr.com/post/161246050080/10-days-of-lawlu-day-3-r-for-reunion-once-again)

As soon as they’d followed Kine’mon’s vivre card to the secret cove in Wano, Luffy lept off the ship to greet his crew and friends.

“Ah, it’s so great to see you guys again!” Luffy cried, stretching his arms out to gather Zoro, Usopp, Franky and Robin into a hug. “But where is Torao?”

Franky tensed up. Usopp started shaking. Robin’s eyebrows knit together, a warm smile falling from her face. They should have known he’d ask. 

“He’s not here,” Zoro confessed, “We haven’t been able to find him yet, but we’re pretty sure that Kaido’s men are holding him somewhere.”

… … … … … … … … … …

“You guys aren't very good at torture, are you?” Law taunted from where he sat on the floor. The chair he’d been tied to lay splintered in pieces around him, his blood splattered across the floor. “I don't think you've broken any of my bones yet and I still have all of my fingernails.”

“Well then, let's give the man what he wants. Break some bones,” a tall man in a wooly white coat spoke to a shorter Beast Pirate as he gestured to Law. “Maybe then we’ll get some information out of him. 

“B- b- but, boss, H- h- he’s T- Trafalgar Law...” stammered the shorter, broad-shouldered man. The metal bar he held trembled in his grasp. 

“Oh, don't let my reputation frighten you,” Law interjected, the tone of his voice anything but reassuring, “I won't hurt you too badly when I get out of here.” Contrary to his words, the wide, menacing smile that etched itself across his blood-streaked face seemed to suggest that Law was looking forward to repaying them double for whatever wounds they inflicted on him.

“That's enough talk from you,” the boss growled, sending a kick full-force into the side of Law's head.

Law fell onto the floor, the impact jarring his teeth. He rolled over to look his assailant in the eye, laughing around the fresh, warm blood that poured from his mouth, running down the side of his face to pool on the cement in front of him. 

The impact must have also affected his brain because he swore he could hear Luffy calling his name, but it would be impossible for Luffy to be there. He had purposely not disclosed his location to the Straw Hat Pirates for fear that Luffy would show up to jeopardize his plans.

“Torao~” There it was again.

“What the hell was that?” the shorter Beast Pirate asked, eyebrows knitted together.

“Sounds like somebody must have got out of their cell,” the boss surmised, “Well if they think a jailbreak is-” He was cut short as a haki-coated fist collided with his skull, sending him flying through the wall of the building they were in. 

The other man fell to the floor, unconscious from the wave of haki Luffy exuded as he growled, “You bastards, what have you done to Torao?”

Law pulled himself up from the floor. This was not how his plan was supposed to work. He was supposed to get himself captured and possibly find out information while his crew quietly broke into the facility he was being kept in to free samurai prisoners who were loyal to their cause. 

“What are you doing here?” Law questioned agitatedly.

“Saving you of course! Didn’t you miss me?” Luffy bent down to dig through the closest Beast Pirate’s pockets. 

“Can we talk about that later?” Law grumbled, mourning his plans. Hopefully his crew had already been able to get their part done. “Let’s just concentrate on getting out of here for now. Did you find the key for my cuffs on him?” 

“It’s sea-stone!” Luffy yelped, dropping a key to the floor. He cautiously leaned down to pick it up between two fingers and slide it into Law’s pants pocket. “I don’t wanna touch it. Let’s let somebody without abilities do it.” 

Law didn’t like the gleam in Luffy’s eye as he looked at him. He had a feeling what was about to happen and he did not approve. In an instant Luffy had grabbed hold of Law, lifting him over his shoulder before he dashed out of the hole in the wall, making an easy escape. 

“Oh, how nostalgic,” Law commented dryly, unpleasant memories of being carried around Dressrosa like a sack of potatoes replayed themselves in his mind. 

“Shi shi shi~” Luffy laughed. “You always get caught ‘cause you’re horrible at disguises.”

“But I’m not trying to wear a disguise now.”

“Don’t make excuses, Torao. It’s okay. I’ll help you find a better disguise.”


	4. Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy looked up at him, speaking, but the words didn’t register in Law’s brain. The only thing his mind could focus on was the curve of his smile. How easy it would be just to lean down and place a soft kiss on his pale pink lips. A longing he’d pushed down inside of himself reminded Law with an aching in his heart just how much he wanted to feel Luffy’s lips against his own. He knew he shouldn’t, but what would it really hurt if he did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Wano- Story 2
> 
> 10 Days of LawLu day 4
> 
> Once again, this was a collaboration with tumblr artist yumenofude who was super busy but took the time to do [this lovely sketch.](https://yumenofude.tumblr.com/post/161316263680/10-days-of-lawlu-day-4-a-for-affectionate)

To say that Luffy had missed Law while they’d been apart was an understatement. It was glaringly obvious from the way that he crawled into Law’s lap at every convenience to the way he always found an excuse to be by his side. He even insisted they eat, bathe and sleep together as if it would make up for lost time. 

The only time Law could get a moment to himself was when he secluded himself in his bathroom to undertake his morning routine. Luffy didn’t really understand the array of skin and products that Law used and found them all too confusing. To avoid having to explain their uses every day, he instead made a point to shamble Luffy out of the room and lock the door so he could have a little time to think. 

Law desperately needed time to think. He needed to strategize about the best way to take down Kaido, and make contingency plans for when his ally inevitably failed to stick to his desired course of action. 

“Mugiwara-ya, do you remember your part in the plan for tonight?” Law questioned as he emerged from his bathroom. 

Luffy who was bent in half digging through a large chest gave no indication that he’d heard the question.

“If we want to take down Kaido, you’ve got to take it seriously,” Law emphasized.

“If you don't want to get caught all the time, you gotta wear a better disguise,” Luffy responded, pulling himself out of the chest, clutching a finely patterned yukata and obi in his hands. “We gotta look like local people, right, Torao? So wear this.” 

Now that he was standing in front of him, Law could see the yukata Luffy had chosen to wear himself. It was a red patterned yukata with blue and green designs dyed into the fabric. The way the brilliant colours demanded his attention was only offset by the way the yukata hugged Luffy’s body and exposed his skin in the most alluring ways.

Law had thought he’d long ago reconciled his feelings toward his ally, deciding that he wouldn’t try to become involved with him in any kind of romantic or sexual way. Sure, Luffy was overly friendly and clingy, and called him things like ‘my treasure’ but he hadn’t ever done so much as hint at wanting any kind of physical intimacy. Law had come to accept that theirs was just not that kind of relationship, although seeing the way the fabric of the yukata accentuated Luffy’s body was pushing his resolve. 

A small gap at the collar offered a shadowed glimpse of the soft skin underneath; it made touching, tasting that skin far more enticing than any plain, open shirt ever could. The wide tomoeri-collar drew Law’s eyes down along its hem, crossing over Luffy’s chest along the line of the scar that marked him. The obi pulled the fabric in at his waist, accentuating his lean figure. The yukata looked so natural on him- so strikingly attractive. 

“Come on, Torao,” Luffy insisted, tugging Law’s mind out of his thoughts as he tugged on Law’s front jeans pocket with one hand. “I want to see you in yukata too.”

Law swallowed down the impulse to reply that he’d prefer Luffy out of his. Their relationship just wasn’t like that and he knew it.

“Don’t be shying.” Luffy tossed the clothes back onto the big chest that he pulled them from to free both of his hands. Before Law could stop him, he’d grabbed Law’s belt and popped the end out of the buckle. 

“Stop!” Law’s hands shot down to catch Luffy’s at his hips.

Luffy looked up at him, speaking, but the words didn’t register in Law’s brain. The only thing his mind could focus on was the curve of his smile. How easy it would be just to lean down and place a soft kiss on his pale pink lips. A longing he’d pushed down inside of himself reminded Law with an aching in his heart just how much he wanted to feel Luffy’s lips against his own. He knew he shouldn’t, but what would it really hurt if he did? 

“Torao?” Luffy tugged at the ends of his belt. “Torao?”

“Ugh, sorry.” Law blinked down at him 

“Your face is suddenly kinda red,” Luffy noted. “Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?”

“Yeah. No. I’m uh, I’m ok,” Law fumbled through his words. 

“You don’t seem ok. Your face is red and you were staring,” Luffy noted, bringing his index finger up to trace his bottom lip. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked doubtfully at Law. He pushed himself up on his tiptoes, leaning forward to settle Law’s internal debate for him and press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. 

Law’s mind hadn’t fully registered what was happening before it was already over. 

“There,” Luffy stated, pulling back from him, “when in doubt, kiss it better. Do you feel better now?”  
Law brought his hands up to cup Luffy's face- his precious little, stupidly cute face. This was a face he could look at a thousand times and still feel his heart flutter. Luffy's every expression, stuck pleasantly in his memory and etched itself on his heart. 

“You’re being so weird, Torao,” Luffy laughed between his palms. He pushed forward to kiss Law again. “I just have to keep kissing you until you feel better,” Luffy spoke against his lips, “and kissing you feels really good.”


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seemed like they would be fun to fight, but Luffy had promised to hold off on fighting anyone until the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Wano- Story 3 part 1 /2
> 
> 10 Days of LawLu day 5

“What a pleasure to see you again, Law-dono,” their informant known as Anaguma gushed from between the two other samurai he’d brought with him. They were both silent and more stern-faced than Zoro, though they carried just two swords each. They seemed like they would be fun to fight, but Luffy had promised to hold off fighting anyone until the time was right.

“I see you’ve brought a companion along tonight,” Anaguma noted. 

“I’m Luffy, the man who’s going to be Pirate King,” the young captain stated proudly, his arm looped in Law’s. 

“Well we've got a special treat for you gentlemen tonight. One most suitable for a king. Right this way,” Anaguma spoke, leading them into restaurant. 

“Truly, your generosity is unrivaled,” Law complemented, ushering Luffy along as they followed him down a narrow hallway a private room. “Please forgive us for imposing.” 

“Oh, it’s always a pleasure meeting foreigners,” Anaguma gave an accommodating smile as he gestured for his guests to enter their private room. “We appreciate the exchange of goods and information after all,” he added in a low whisper. 

Luffy had just met the man, but already he didn’t like him. He was seemed too friendly and said a lot of unnecessary things. He got Law to say a lot of unnecessary things- things that didn’t sound like what Law would usually say. If given a reason, he wouldn’t hesitate to send the guy flying, but there were more pressing matters for him at the moment- meat scented matters. 

A middle-aged woman, was just finished setting variety of fresh, steaming dishes on the table, ready for them to enjoy. She bowed to her guests before making her way to the door to leave them to their meal. 

The aroma of roasted fish had Luffy diving toward the table with a “thanks for the food!”

“Please excuse my associate's manners,” Law spoke, taking a seat beside his ravenous companion. 

“Not at all. I'm pleased to see that the hospitality is so deeply appreciated. The real treat, however, should be arriving shortly,” Anaguma laughed from the other side of the table.

The door to the room slid open to allow two women in elegant yet simplistically coloured kimono to greet them, bowing on their knees from the doorway before moving into the room to sit at the table with them. They both wore elaborate hairstyles accented with delicate hair ornaments. They had applied white makeup to their faces and necks, pairing the look with painted red lips. 

They introduced themselves as Kiku and Kitsume, coming to sit with the men to make a toast to enjoying a fun evening together. Luffy didn’t care much for the pungent alcohol, but drank only because it was Law who prompted him to. 

“So you're foreigners,” Kitsume noted, as she refilled Luffy's cup before moving to Law’s. Her eyes traveled up to Law’s face, lingering there long enough for Luffy to take notice. 

“We’re pirates,” Luffy proclaimed, reaching for a large fish. 

“Oh! I knew there was something unique about you,” Kitsume smiled sweetly to Luffy before her eyes wandered back to Law. 

“Do we really look that out of place?” Law tried, making polite conversation. 

“Not entirely, although I never knew foreigners were so handsome,” Kiku chimed in. She turned to Luffy adding, “or so cute!”

Luffy was not cute! He was manly! He didn’t like the way these women talked to him or the way they looked at Law. He would have told them so had he not resumed stuffing his mouth. 

Law had also made him promise to be as nice as possible to everyone until he told Luffy that he was allowed to fight these guys. Law had confided in Luffy that even though he’d known Anaguma to be a traitor to their cause and used him to get captured by the beast pirates, he still might have some useful information. And so Luffy was stuck here with these women with their eyes all over his Torao. 

“I don't think we’ve ever entertained foreigners before let alone pirates. Would you like to see us to perform a dance?” Kiku offered. 

Kitsume and Kiku had just stood up when several samurai pushed through the door, swords drawn. The women cried out in surprise, running to the far corner of the room to get out of their way.

“Sorry to ruin our relationship like this, but you can’t expect me to go against the shogun,” Anaguma spoke. He and his men drew their swords as well. Instead of standing in opposition to the samurai, they turned their blades toward Law and Luffy.

“Now, Mugiwara-ya!” Law shouted, standing to draw Kikoku. “I said you can fight now!”

“Jus’a min’ute,” Luffy mumbled, trying to stuff more food into his already full mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a little wait until the next part because I've been doing art for the next few days of the 10 Days of LawLu. I'll just post them here too. 
> 
> Day 6- hoodie  
> [](http://s191.photobucket.com/user/xxneverknowsbestxx/media/hoodie.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 7- exasperated  
> [](http://s191.photobucket.com/user/xxneverknowsbestxx/media/unnamed%202.jpg.html)  
> In Japanese "pan da" means both "It's bread" and is the name of the animal. (๑╹ω╹๑ )  
>   
> Day 8- attachment  
> [](http://s191.photobucket.com/user/xxneverknowsbestxx/media/unnamed%203.jpg.html)


	6. Requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Or we could have a different kind of adventure.”
> 
> “Yeah? What were you thinking, Mugiwara-ya?”
> 
> Luffy stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Law’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****This part contains slightly sexual content.****

“Screw you guys! I’m gonna be the Pirate King!” Luffy shouted. Light from the street lanterns cast shadows across his face, depicting him in a demonic light. The waves of shogun-loyal samurai that had come rushing to corner him the streets were suddenly sent flying backward, smashing into houses as Luffy’s fists shot out, rapid-fire to collide with their bodies.

Luffy stretched up to grab onto the ledge of a roof, swinging himself up to the top of the building. Uninjured samurai rushed to catch him. 

“Shambles.” 

All at once the street lanterns were extinguished and Luffy had disappeared, leaving the few remaining pursuers dumbfounded as to what had just happened. They shouted to each other to relight their lamps and mount the rooftops, some suggesting they search the houses, unaware that Law had been watching them in the dark from a thick bamboo grove several hundred meters away.

“Torao~” 

Law clapped a hand over Luffy’s mouth, leading him deeper into the bamboo grove, away from all of the action. 

“What the hell? I was having fun,” he protested, his voice muffled under Law’s hand. He was tempted to defy Law’s plans and rush back to the fight.

“There will be plenty of time to fight stronger enemies,” Law reminded him, removing his hand. 

“Did I do good tonight though?” Luffy beamed up at Law, aware of the answer but still wanting to hear it from his ally.

“Really good,” Law confirmed, “I knew that informant was going to sell us out. I just wish I could have gotten some information out of him.”

“If I see that bastard again, I’m gonna kick his ass.” 

“I’d get satisfaction out of seeing that. For now let’s just get back to the ships. It’s well past midnight.”

“Or we could have a different kind of adventure.”

“Yeah? What were you thinking, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Law’s lips. 

“Not here,” Law whispered against his lips. “There are people after us.”

“That’s your fault for not letting me kick their asses.” Luffy smiled, jumping to wrap his arms around the back of Law’s neck, forcing his weight on Law. Luffy pulled him to the ground, crawling over him to capture his body between his legs, straddling him as he peppered his face with kisses. 

Since they’d shared that first kiss in the morning, there was little else on Luffy’s mind other than how amazing it felt to kiss Law. It had so easily and so quickly become one of his favourite things. It made his heart light and happy. It made his body warm and filled him with excitement. He could think of little else he’d rather do than kiss Law.

Law could think of a few things he’d rather do and most of those things involved seeing how far Luffy was interested in taking this new physical aspect of their relationship. He moved to kiss down Luffy’s neck, encouraged by the way Luffy gasped and hummed in pleasure at the contact. He slipped his fingers under the collar of Luffy’s yukata to slide it off of his shoulders, giving him access to the soft skin underneath. 

Luffy did little to stifle the needy moans that spilled from his lips as he felt Law nip along his collarbone and sink his teeth into the sensitive skin at his neck. The feeling of Law’s teeth on his skin sent an exhilarated rush of pleasure down his body to the growing hardness he had pinned between them. He pushed his hips forward, giving into the impulse to grind against Law. Luffy reveled in the sensation of how smoothly the yukata allowed his body to slide against Law's, the thin fabric letting him feel just how much Law’s own body was reacting to the contact.

They’d both been so caught up in the moment, enjoying the pleasure of physical contact, that the sound of rustling leaves and distant voices in the grove had both of them nearly jumping out of their skin. 

“Those guys again. Why do they gotta show up when we’re busy?” Luffy grumbled softly in Law’s ear.

“Oh? Don’t you want to fight them?” Law teased in a whisper.

“Actually, I do.”


	7. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the quiet that seemed to let intrusive thoughts slip through the cracks to hide, waiting in the shadows- waiting to catch Law alone and vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy LawLu day, everyone!   
> (; -_-) ｡ ･ ゜ * ♡ * ゜･ ｡ (•̀ᴗ•́)و

Despite living in the city, Law’s apartment was always quiet- too quiet. It was the kind of quiet that left him feeling completely alone although he knew that he was surrounded on nearly all sides by floors filled with other people going about their own intricate and complex lives. It was the quiet that seemed to let intrusive thoughts slip through the cracks to hide, waiting in the shadows- waiting to catch Law alone and vulnerable. 

He found himself once again sitting on his sofa, cupping a steeping mug of plain black tea between his hands, laptop open on his coffee table. He sat staring at the screen with his eyes half-focused. His blank home screen search engine was sitting ready to help him find an idea he couldn’t recall. 

Lately it was becoming more and more common for him to forget what he was doing even in the midst of doing it. Law felt like he was losing his mind. His concentration kept giving way to unwelcome thoughts intent to make him feel as though he wasn’t even worth the oxygen he was breathing. 

The death, guilt and loneliness of a past he’d tried to leave behind slowly bled into his mind from the memories he’d never wanted to have. He’d always wondered why fate had allowed him to survive his hardships despite taking everyone he knew and loved away from him. It wasn’t like he even had some special destiny to fulfil. He felt it must have been some kind of twisted joke for fate to leave someone as useless as him alive. 

Thoughts like these were finding their way into his head more and more often. He likened it to the way the essence of the tea leaves slowly bled out from the teabag into the water of his mug, making it murky and bitter. 

A playful drumming rythmn at his door echoed into the silent room. Law’s first instinct was to pretend he wasn’t home, but the upbeat drumming at the door felt unsettling against the dark thoughts invading his mind, unnerving him. The only one who ever drummed on his door instead of knocking like an ordinary person was his neighbor from down the hall- his persistent neighbor who he’d been dating on and off for almost a year. Knowing him, he was probably committed to seeing Law whether he wanted it or not. 

“Hold on, I’m coming,” Law reluctantly admitted, setting down his mug. He pulled himself up to stride across the room to the door. 

“Torao~ It’s me~” a voice sung out, muffled up against the door. Was that idiot speaking into the peep-hole again? 

Law flipped the lock and slid the door open, half-blocking the entrance with his body.

“What’s up, Luffy-ya,” Law spoke in his most mono-tone-leave-me-alone voice, but that didn’t seem to dissuade the petite young man who strode in as comfortably as if it were his own home. 

“What do you mean ‘what’s up’? Did you forget? Tonight is date night. I brought pie and a movie!” Luffy smiled to Law as he paced over to the coffee table to set down DVD and a box bearing the mark of their local bakery. “Oh, you already have tea to go with it,” he noted before flopping himself onto the sofa. 

“Look, I’m not really in the mood to-”

“Can I have some tea too?” 

“Fine. I guess so.” 

“Thanks, Torao~ You’re the best!” Luffy sprang up from his seat to follow Law into the kitchen. 

Law set the electric kettle to boil water, tossing a teabag into a mug while he waited the few seconds until the water had reached the ideal temperature. He poured the hot water into the mug, watching the teabag tumble helplessly against the stream, listening to Luffy hum happily while digging around in his refrigerator.

“I wouldn’t think that you’d like tea that much,” Law spoke, “since it’s kind of troublesome to make and it tastes bitter.”

“Yeah, but you gotta keep going.” Luffy set a carton of milk down by the mug of steeping tea, and turned to dig through Law’s cupboard. 

“Huh?” Law raised an eyebrow.

“It is a little troublesome and it is bitter. Actually, it’s really awful sometimes and if you get stuck on those things, it’s not much fun, but you gotta keep going,” Luffy commented, pulling out a bag of sugar. He poured some directly into the mug. “You gotta fill it with things that you like- things that make you happy.” 

“Whoa, watch it. I wouldn’t have filled it all the way if I knew you were adding stuff,” Law cautioned, taking the teabag out.

“Well,” Luffy eyed the full mug of tea, “sometimes you just have to deal with the bitter.” 

Luffy blew on the tea to cool it before taking a sip, his face distorted at the taste. “But those are the times when it’s good to have someone to bear it with,” he commented, holding the mug out to Law. 

Law took a sip of bitter tea before handing it back to him.

“Then,” Luffy continued, pouring in as much milk as he could and stirring it all together, “you can make it worthwhile. The bitter is still there, but there are other things too, and actually it’s turned out pretty good. See?” He held the mug out to Law who eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip.


End file.
